


Feel You In My Veins

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Kink Meme, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Olivia give Lincoln something he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel You In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lift You Up Over Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318794) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



Lincoln tried to ignore the warm breath on his ear and said, "Maybe we should do something else."

Olivia pushed Peter's face away and the loss of heat made Lincoln shiver. She watched him with serious eyes and said, "Are you saying that because you're nervous or because you're actually having second thoughts?"

She was crouched over him, one knee beside his hip, one arm braced on the back of the couch, paused in mid-motion towards straddling his lap. Peter, lounging against his side was a lot less mindful of any misgivings Lincoln might be having and darted around Olivia's hand to lick Lincoln's ear. Lincoln shivered again for entirely different reasons when Peter murmured, "You don't need to be nervous."

"Peter." Olivia was frowning, and Lincoln was pretty sure she wasn't going to move until he said something.

"Um." Lincoln's eyes fluttered shut as Peter sucked the lobe of his ear. He grabbed blindly at Olivia's hips and pulled her down. "I'm not having second thoughts."

Lincoln blinked his eyes open just in time to see a smile break over Olivia's face. She said, "Good," and kissed him.

She was single-minded in her exploration of his mouth, mapping every millimeter of his lips, his teeth, flicking deeper and deeper into his mouth. Beside him Peter took a shuddery breath, and breathed, "Fucking gorgeous, both of you."

Olivia pulled back and grinned, and Lincoln thought the little rock of her hips was unconscious, because when he arched up into the movement her eyes widened. The next was deliberate, no question, a slow, downward grind that made him gasp. Peter took the opening to slide his hand along Lincoln's jaw, turning his head and kissing his slack lips.

Peter was no less thorough, but took a more chaotic approach, pushing his tongue in roughly, then drawing back to tease, then rubbing under Lincoln's own tongue. Olivia's mouth was wet when she kissed his jaw, licked hotly at neck. Her mouth curved into a smile against him. She tugged his tie loose, unbuttoned his shirt, kissed his throat. Lincoln felt a tiny hint of teeth against his skin.

Peter nibbled at his lips and asked, "How long has it been?"

"Um, well, college? And that was just making out, really. Hand jobs and stuff." Lincoln groaned as Olivia went right from the bottom button on his shirt to his belt. Peter licked his way back into Lincoln's mouth briefly before Olivia nudged Peter out of the way and kissed Lincoln again.

Peter kissed his ear and pushed his hand into the open fly of Lincoln's pants. "Are you saying you'd like more than a hand job?"

Lincoln shuddered hard, fingers clenched on Olivia's hips, pulling her down against him.

Peter laughed and said, "Let's move this to the bedroom."

Olivia finished stripping him on the way upstairs, and Lincoln wasn't surprised that Peter was naked by the time they reached the bedroom. Peter pushed Lincoln toward the bed, then turned to Olivia, kissing her while she unbuttoned her shirt. Lincoln propped himself up on his elbows, watching.

They were comfortable together, lingering looks and smiles that made Lincoln jealous - just a little, and despite him being in their bed. Peter peeled Olivia's clothing off, kissing pale skin as it was revealed, then rested his hands on her hips, guiding her until her legs hit the bed. She tumbled backward, pulling Peter with her, before she turned to Lincoln.

Olivia straddled him, arching as he ran his hands over her skin, cupped her breasts. Peter stretched out beside them, one hand resting on Lincoln's chest, eyes on Olivia as she leaned over Lincoln, kissing him. Her hair curtained their faces until Peter brushed it back over one of her shoulders.

He was perfectly happy where he was, but Olivia rolled, pulling him with her, over her. He braced himself on his elbows and shifted his legs around, trying to keep his weight off of her.

Peter knelt in the center of Lincoln and Olivia's tangled legs and swept his hands up the insides of Lincoln's thighs. Olivia cupped one hand against his face, thumb stroking over his cheek and said, "Don't freak out."

He nodded, but still jumped when Peter kissed his back, just above his tailbone. Peter's fingers curved over Lincoln's ass, thumbs brushing against the back of his balls, a feather-light touch that made Lincoln twitch. Lincoln squirmed when Peter spread him open. The hot flick of Peter's tongue made Lincoln whimper and bury his face in Olivia's neck. Peter circled him, slowly, slowly, until Lincoln was gasping at the sensation. Olivia drew his face up to hers, and her eyes were blown dark. She petted his cheeks, watching him, lips parted. Lincoln kissed her, then groaned into her mouth when Peter pushed his tongue into his ass. 

Olivia giggled against his mouth and asked, "Good?"

"Hrngh."

She laughed harder, and licked his mouth.

Peter licked him once more, then shifted around behind him. When he touched Lincoln again, his fingers were cool and slick. Peter worked him open slowly, one finger stroking in and out, then another. Lincoln was rocking his hips just a little, grinding against Olivia's belly. Her fingers combing through his hair, then stroked his sides.

Olivia pushed him back a little, rearranging their legs, then guided him inside her, sighing contently when his hips twitched forward and drove him home. She pulled him down until their foreheads rested together, fingers stroking the back of his neck. Peter's hand rested on Lincoln's ass, thumb rubbing absently against his skin, and it wasn't fingers this time that pressed against Lincoln's ass. Lincoln felt hot and cold at the same time, shivery with excitement that twisted through his stomach and drove a high-pitched whine from his throat.

"Lincoln." When he blinked his eyes open the only thing he could see was the hazel of her eyes. "You want this?"

He nodded, minutely, but Peter didn't move. Olivia's voice was low and raspy. "Tell him. Tell him it's okay," and the sound twisted up at the end, her hips rocking restlessly, breath coming in shallow pants that matched his. "Lincoln," she whined.

"Yes, yes, fuck, Peter."

The pressure intensified, and Lincoln closed his eyes and dropped his head to rest on Olivia's shoulder. It burned - far more than the vaguely uncomfortable but mostly good feeling of Peter's fingers. He breathed slowly as Peter pushed into him, concentrated on staying relaxed. Olivia rubbed his back and whispered in his ear but her couldn't hear the words over the sound of his heart pounding, blood rushing. He grunted in surprise when Peter's skin pressed flush to his ass.

"Lincoln, hey. Breathe." Olivia's voice was worried. Lincoln was holding his breath. He was, in fact, softening inside Olivia which was not really something he would have thought possible. She stroked his neck and said, "Breathe, Lincoln, you're going to pass out."

He did, great gasping breaths that moved his entire body, each movement sending up a flare of sensation from where Peter was in him, and fuck, Peter was in him, fucking him. Lincoln pushed back against him.

"Yeah," Peter breathed. "Fuck yeah." 

Olivia shuddered and clenched around him, and Lincoln groaned and pushed forward into her, rocked himself between them. Peter leaned over and kissed Lincoln's back. "Okay?"

Lincoln laughed a little breathlessly. "Getting there."

"Was worried there for a minute," Olivia murmured. Her hands roamed restlessly over him, his face, his back. Peter caught them in his own and held them to Lincoln's sides.

"Tell me if you need me to slow down or stop."

Lincoln nodded.

Peter drew out of him slowly, completely, and Lincoln whined at the loss, then whined more when he pushed back in, rocking Lincoln forward into Olivia. Olivia freed one and hand raked her nails through Lincoln's hair, then said, "Love the way you sound." Lincoln just panted against her skin as Peter fucked him, slow-burning pleasure replacing the discomfort, sparking along his nerves. Peter took his time, slow and steady until Lincoln and Olivia were both pleading incoherently.

Lincoln came with a cry that was muffled against Olivia's neck, trembling between her and Peter. Peter's fingers tightened painfully on Lincoln's hips, and he pushed forward one last time.

Lincoln rolled to the side, shifting his weight off of Olivia. She kept one arm around him, holding him close while her other hand slipped between her legs. Lincoln joined her, fingers slipping over her slick, hot skin. Peter crawled over her - over them - and kissed Olivia while she came.


End file.
